Sai The Coverboy
by neolavender
Summary: Sai, seorang coverboy majalah 'Daisuki' digosipkan Yaoi! untuk itu, ia meminta Konan-manajernya, untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. sedangkan itu, mantan Sai: ino, ingin mereka berdua kembali berpacaran lagi. NO YAOI!
1. Ino's Return

Sai The Coverboy!

By: Hayano Rene-Chaaan…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ringkasan: Sai, seorang model professional majalah 'Daisuki!' sedang menghadapi skandal yang amat besar: bahwa ia adalah seorang YAOI (GAY)! Demi menjaga nama baik miliknya dan menghapus rumor yang tidak benar itu, ia meminta KONAN—manajer nya yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu—untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya! Padahal, Sai masih dalam dilemma untuk melupakan mantannya yang juga seorang artis: INO. Debut CRACK PAIR yang sangat tidak cocok antara SAI dan KONAN! (kok bangga?)

Warning: sedikit OOC, AU, GaJe, banyak humor Gayus *coret* JAYUS, Korban Iklan, nge-freak, typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)

Lelaki tampan(?) itu terdiam di atas sofa hotel dengan kemejanya yang berantakan, memasang raut wajah kesal miliknya ke arah televisi. Terpampang wajahnya besar-besar di layar itu yang membuat dirinya semakin memanas.

"Akh!~ Aku benci para media massa!" keluhnya sembari melemparkan remote TV ke arah karpet.

Terdengar suara seseorang dengan _high heels_ miliknya berjalan mendekati Sai. Yap, itu adalah Konan-sama(?). Konan terlihat sedikit lebih tua dengan potongan rok ketat di atas lutut dan sebuah jas kantoran. Terlihat sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan bermotif awan merah di dalam Jas berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan. Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, ia menunduk ke bawah dan memungut remote TV yang dilempar oleh Sai tadi.

"Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan... Kalau perkataanmu tadi sampai terdengar dan tersiar, karirmu di dunia modeling akan hancur. Kalau begitu, aku cari uang makan di mana? (intinya: hanya memikirkan diri sendiri)" Saran wanita itu dengan nada datar.

"Habisnyaa!~ masa, aku hanya meneraktir seniorku makan di _Ichiraku_ saja, dibilang kencan dengan sesama jenis? Itu sih keterlaluan! Padahalkan, kalau aku bersikap baik pada Sasu-senpai… aku mungkin akan di rekomendasikan dan di promosikan!" balas Sai tanpa ampun.

'Oh iya, aku lupa kalau Sai itu memang model licik yang senang mengambil keuntungan' batin Konan. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha sabar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf pada Ino dan memintanya kembali padamu lagi?" Konan berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Dalam sekejap, wajah Sai berubah menjadi merah merona. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke arah karpet dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_E__to_… mana mau Ino kembali padaku lagi. Aku merasa tidak enak. Masa' aku yang tiba-tiba memutuskannya, lalu memintanya kembali lagi saat aku sedang menghadapi skandal gak jelas kayak gini?"

Konan merasa sedikit iba pada model asuhannya yang satu ini. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang sudah, biarkanlah berlalu. Yang penting, sekarang kau harus temukan seseorang untuk menutupi rumor aneh itu. Kalau masalah ini sudah beres, aku akan membantumu untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengannya…" Konan mengelus punggung Sai untuk menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba Sai menaikkan posisi kepalanya seakan-akan ia teringat dengan sesuatu. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah manajernya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan serius.

"_A-ano… _Sai?" Konan bergerak menjauh.

Sai malah bergerak mendekati Konan lebih dekat dan memegangi tangan Konan yang amat dingin itu. Muka Konan menjadi merah merona. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Sai.

"Sa-Sai!" Konan mulai (tumben) panik.

"Ha? kamu ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Sai heran dengan reaksi Konan. Konan malah jadi kicep sendiri. "Hei, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu, gak?"

Wajah Konan kembali memerah.

"Konan-san…"

'Glek' Konan menelan ludahnya.

"Aku mohon! Pura-puralah jadi pacarku!" Sai berlutut di depan manajernya itu.

...

...

*ting* (sound effect)

"HEEEEE~?" Konan menjadi sangat bingung. Ia tidak begitu menyimak apa yang baru saja dikatakan model asuhannya itu.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Sai, terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini ya. Kau telah bekerja dengan baik, seperti biasa." Fotografer untuk sesi pemotretan hari ini memuji dan menepuk punggung Sai, tanda keberhasilannya dalam sesi pemotretan hari ini.

"_I__ie_… saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Sai mengeluarkan _death grin_(?) andalan miliknya. Fotografer itu kemudian berhenti bergerak dan melamun ke arah senyum maut milik Sai. Sai pun tetap berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan menghiraukan reaksi normal dari korban _death grin_ miliknya. Terlihat Konan berkacamata; yang kali ini berkuncir kuda pendek, menunggu Sai di depan pintu keluar.

"Kau sudah membawa kostumnya?" Tanya Sai. Konan hanya mengangkat sebuah _paperbag_ yang ia genggam dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sai. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di taman alun-alun. Pastikan kau semencolok mungkin untuk para _paparazzi_. OK!" lagi-lagi Konan hanya mengangguk (di tambah dengan acungan jempol yang bersinar) dan berlari ke arah toilet. Sai pun berjalan keluar pintu utama dan segera berlari menuju taman alun-alun konoha.

Sai menunggu di bangku taman selama beberapa menit. Ia sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan berkat cuaca hari itu. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melawati kacamata hitamnya, mencari sang manajer—konan. Untungnya, tidak ada yang mengenali si _coverboy_ terkenal yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memakai sebuah kacamata hitam yang ukurannya besar bukan main. Ia juga memakai topi kupluk berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, konan muncul dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang panjangnya sampai lutut.

'Itu dia! Hampir saja, aku mati membeku.' Tebak Sai. Ia pun segera berdiri dari bangku taman dan berjalan menghampiri Konan. Secara pasti, Konan terlihat semakin jelas. Dan anehnya, semakin terlihat… wanita itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Konan. Sai pun tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya, berusaha mengidentifikasi wanita itu.

Di depan Sai, berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut biru yang terlihat hanya berusia 16 tahun-an. Gadis itu mengenakan rok _short __jeans_ hitam, dengan _leg warmer_ bergaris zebra, dan sepatu _boots_ hitam bertali tanpa _heels_. Ia mengenakan _shirt_ berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh jaket kulit lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sampai lutut. Ia juga memakai sebuah syal rajutan berwarna putih dan _earmuff_ bulu (atau earpuff ya?) berukuran besar yang berwarna putih.

Sai pun melamun seketika. Jelas sekali tertulis di keningnya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana: 'Kamu siapa, sih?' ya, Sai masih meragukan otaknya yang mengira gadis di depannya itu adalah Konan karena, gadis yang satu ini tidak memakai kacamata.

"Hei… Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." keluh gadis itu kepada Sai (dengan tatapan datar (lagi)).

Sai pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah wajah gadis berambut biru itu. Ia menyadari bentuk jepit rambut yang gadis itu kenakan, dan Sai tentunya sangat familiar dengan bentuk itu:

Origami berbentuk angsa!—itulah bentuk jepit rambut yang gadis itu kenakan. Dan dengan satu aksesoris sederhana itu, Identitas gadis itu tak perlu di tanyakan. Hanya ada satu gadis yang berani memasang jepit rambut berbentuk angsa origami di kepalanya dan berjalan di taman alun-alun kota:

Hanya Konan!

"_Eto_..." Sai memulai pembicaraan. "kita langsung saja coba cari perhatian _paparazzi_. OK?" Konan pun mengangguk.

Sai kemudian melepaskan topinya secara perlahan agar tidak merusak rambutnya. Hanya dengan rambut berkilauan itu saja, tiba-tiba para gadis di taman langsung mengarahkan bola matanya pada rambut sang _coverboy_. Ia kemudian juga melepaskan kacamata hitamnya itu (dengan gaya _matrix_) di depan semua orang. Semua gadis-gadis yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan seorang lelaki memamerkan rambutnya, kini mulai mengenali wajah lelaki super PD itu. Dan...

"KYAAAAAA!..." ya, setelah mengenali cukup jelas, mereka takkan menahan diri mereka untuk melahap sang idola. Dalam sekejap gadis-gadis itu menghentakkan kaki mereka di tanah dan berlari menuju Sai.

"Lari..." bisik Sai di telinga Konan. Konan yang tidak terbiasa di kejar para _fans_, hanya memasang muka datar (plus) sedikit kebingungan. Kemudian Sai memegang tangan Konan erat-erat dan mengajaknya berlari. Konan tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana pelarian bak dalam film dimana kita di kejar-kejar mahluk mars yang ingin menginvasi planet bumi(?).

Strategi 'Pelarian' itu adalah hal yang cerdik. Dalam sekejap, kerumunan gadis yang mengejar Sai itu menarik perhatian beberapa _paparazzi_ yang sedang berpatroli di kota. Mereka pun ikut mengejar-ngejar Sai dan Konan.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup lelah, Sai segera menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jembatan dan mengarah ke arah kerumunan yang mengejarnya itu.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Dan melirik sekejap ke arah Konan. "_Here goes nothin'_..." ucap Sai pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Tiba-tiba, kerumunan itu menerjang Sai dan Konan. Terlihat _paparazzi _yang berlari di barisan depan, memotret-motret mereka berdua. Kilauan cahaya dari kamera menyinarkan mata keduanya.

"Sai-sama! Siapa itu!"

"Apa anda bisa menjelaskan, apa yang anda lakukan di siang bolong begini di kota?"

"KYAAA! Tanda-tangaaaaannn!"

"Sai-sama! Meskipun kau adalah seorang _yaoi_, aku rela menjadi lelaki jika kau ingin!"

"Sai, menurut kabar yang beredar, anda adalah seorang _yaoi_. Lalu, siapa wanita ini?"

"KYAAAA! *pingsan*"

Tiba-tiba muncul berbagai kalimat tidak jelas yang terlontar dari kerumunan-kerumunan itu. Dan lagi, kerumunan itu terus mendorong ke arah mereka berdua dan memenuhi seluruh sisi jembatan. Konan terdorong dan melepaskan tangannya (secara tidak sengaja) dari Sai karena terdorong arus para _fans_. Tapi kemudian Sai memegangi tangan Konan dan menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sai. Sai pun menghadap ke arah para _fans_ dan _paparazzi_ dengan berkata...

"TOLONG JANGAN MENDORONG-DORONG PACARKU." Ucap Sai datar dengan muka yang serius. Tiba-tiba seluruh tempat itu menjadi huru-hara dan penuh jeritan dari para gadis. _Paparazzi _semakin menggila-gila. Tak banyak dari _fans_ yang berubah menjadi marah. Konan hanya terbengong-bengong di dalam pelukan sang _coverboy_.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan gosip yang berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang _yaoi_. Karena hal itu tidak benar... Maka dari itu, aku pergi keluar kantor sambil membawa pacarku berjalan-jalan tanpa penyamaran." Sai menjelaskan kebohongannya kepada para _paparazzi_ dan _fans_.

"La-lalu... siapa nama gadis berambut biru yang cantik ini?" tanya salah satu _paparazzi_.

"Akh!" Konan terlihat gusar. "_Wa-watashi wa _K- *mmmphhh!*" Sai segera menutup mulut Konan dengan syal miliknya dan melanjutkan perkataan Konan.

"Namanya adalah Kanon. Akatsuki Kanon." Lanjut Sai.

"WUOOOH!" semua orang berteriak dan mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi.

"Nona Kanon, bagaimana cara kalian pertama kali bertemu? Di mana? kapan?"

"Hei kau, dengar ya! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sai-sama!"

"Selamat sajalah... semoga berhasil... *hiks*"

"Nona Kanon, apakah anda juga bekerja di dunia entertainment?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

Semua pertanyaan itu di tunjukkan kepada Konan. Konan hanya terbengong-bengong saja sambil memasang muka yang sangat kebingungan.

"_Eeh... a-ano... watashi... ng..._" Konan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sai yang memperhatikan manajernya yang bertingkah laku aneh itu mulai mengambil alih.

"Baik... baik... itu saja ya, untuk hari ini. kami sedang terburu-buru. Mohon pertanyaannya disimpan lain kali saja ya..." Sai memegang erat pundak Konan dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan Sai yang satunya lagi ke arah kerumunan untuk memberikan jalan. Semua orang mengeluh kecewa saat Sai membubarkan kerumunan itu. Mereka pun hanya menurut dan memberikan jalan. Sai segera membawa Konan ke pinggir jalan besar dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Gedung agensi majalah '_Daisuki_' ya, pak..." ucap Sai kepada supir taksi itu.

"Baik, tuan..."

Sai melirik ke arah manajernya yang terus-menerus melamun. "Ng... _gomen_ ya... seharusnya sih, tidak segila itu. Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai pelan kepada Konan. Tiba tiba Konan mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah sang _coverboy_ idola itu.

"Kau bercanda ya?" jawab Konan penuh semangat. "Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Rasanya bak dalam film dimana kita di kejar-kejar mahluk mars yang ingin menginvasi planet bumi! (ternyata di pikirkan juga). Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan spesial, aku akan membuat sebuah origami angsa yang bisa membuat kita terbang. Tidak usah berlari seperti tadi... hehe... (?)" Konan melontarkan senyuman manis ke arah Sai. Sai amat kaget dengan reaksi manajernya itu. Tiba-tiba muka Sai menjadi berwarna merah merona. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "ya... menyenangkan juga..." ucapnya pelan.

Sepanjang jalan ke arah gedung agensi, Sai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekali pun kepada Konan. Sedangkan Konan sendiri, sibuk membuat origami sambil mendengarkan OST anime-anime favoritnya lewat HP Sai.

Taksi itu sudah sampai di gedung agensi. Sai dan Konan segera mengambil tas mereka dan turun dari taksi. Setelah turun dari taksi, Sai menyadari sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di depan pintu depan gedung.

'_A-are!_' batin Sai. Sai pun langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang, meninggalkan Konan di belakang.

'_Moshkashte!...'_

"INO!" teriak Sai dari beberapa meter jauhnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung melihat ke arah lelaki tampan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu. Sai langsung mengenali wajah mantannya itu meski beberapa meter jauhnya. Ia pun berhenti tepat di depan Ino.

"A-apa yang kau... lakukan di sini?" tanya Sai penuh heran.

"Ah! _A-ano... eto..."_ Ino langsung terlihat kebingungan. "ng... kau… habis kencan dengan yang namanya Kanon itu, ya?"

"Hah?" Sai langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan mantannya itu. Ia pun memutar kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Konan dengan bingung. Ino yang melihat respon Sai itu pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang memegang kertas origami itu.

Konan yang baru turun dari taksi, kebingungan melihat kedua orang itu yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. ia menyadari adanya seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Meski pada awalnya, ia berjanji akan menjodohkan kembali Sai dan Ino, Konan sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Ino sebelumnya.

'Wanita itu pasti tamu agensi...' tebaknya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sambil memasang muka datar ke arah Ino.

"Itu... yang namanya Kanon Akatsuki ya...?" ucap Ino pada Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Konan. Sai terlihat amat kaget.

"Kau... tahu darimana...?"

"Ooh... soal itu? Aku kan lihat infotainment barusan lewat TV HP..."

'Hah? Ke-kenapa... bisa secepat itu tersebar? Dan kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Ino yang melihatnya?' sesal Sai dalam hati. Sementara itu, Konan mendekati Sai dan memperlihatkan _paperbag_ yang sedang ia genggam.

"_A__-ano…._ Aku mau bertemu manajermu dulu, ya… (padahal itu dia sendiri)" ia mengedipkan mata dan segera berlari ke dalam gedung.

Sai yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung itu menghiraukan Konan dan berdiri membeku. Suasana jadi terasa berbeda. Sangat sunyi…

"Ng, Sai… Aku akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan, OK?" Ino memecah keheningan. Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang mantannya itu.

"aku… INGIN KITA BERPACARAN LAGI!"

"_Na-nani...?"_

_To be continue..._

Well, itu dia...

Ceritanya emang agak aneh karena ini lahir atas rasa cintaku pada Sai (?)

Sewaktu pulang sekolah, aku nge-chat sama temen tentang Sai. Dan tiba-tiba muncul ide ini hahahaha. Kemudian, aku sedikit research dan nanya ke temen, siapa pairing yang bagus dengan Sai. Dan tanpa basa-basi, mereka bilang semuanya INO. Tapi kalo Ino yang jadi manajernya, rasanya ada yang kurang. Jadi aku pasangin SaiKo.

Tadinya juga, sebelum chapter2 aku berencana ngebuat parodinya. Dengan judul 'Lee the coverboy'. Tapi aku yakin, hanya dengan membaca judul seperti itu, semua orang akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk muntah -_-"

Itu aja deh...

Mumpung semua udah pada baca...

Tolong di review yaaaa...

_Arigatou Minnaaaa..._


	2. Date At The Game Center

Sai The Coverboy

By: Hayano Rene-Chaaan…

Disclaimer: Sampai janur kuning sudah tidak bengkok, Naruto akan tetap menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto (?)

Ringkasan: Ino mengatakan bahwa ia ingin segera kembali pada Sai. Di saat yang sama, Konan mulai merasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sai.

**Don't like, don't read.**

Warning: OOC (out of character), AOON (Author OON), GaJe, AU, humor Gayus *coret* JAYUS, OOC (out of control/maksa (?)), nge-freak, typo, korban iklan, NO BASHING, penuh plesetan beserta tanda dalam kurung, dsb (dan saya bingung)

Klik tombol 'back' untuk hidup yang lebih baik

**Previously:**

Konan kini berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sai. Saat mereka kembali menuju gedung agensi, Sai melihat Ino di depan gedung. Ino pun menyatakan bahwa ia ingin menjalin kembali hubungannya dengan Sai. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ng, Sai… Aku akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan, OK?" Ino memecah keheningan. Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang mantannya itu.

"Aku… INGIN KITA BERPACARAN LAGI!"

"_Na-nani...?"_

…*****…

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Hei, Sai! Ayo dong! Yang serius sedikit! Jangan melamun terus!" bentak fotografer majalah _'Kiss me'_ (?) via TOA.

"Ng… iya… maaf." Jawab Sai yang sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hari itu pemotretan dan acara _go seas_ (*) milik Sai sedikit (SANGAT) hancur. Sepanjang pemotretan, Sai terus-menerus menerawang dalam angan-angannya sambil tersenyum a la _brad pitt_. Manajernya—konan—saja tidak berani menegur lelaki itu. Alhasil, ia selalu mendapat keluhan dari sang fotografer sepanjang hari.

Pemotretan hari itu pun berjalan dengan (tidak) cukup mulus. Konan segera meminta Sai untuk segera beristirahat untuk menghilangkan pikiran apapun itu yang mengganggunya dari tadi. Dan lagi-lagi, Sai tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung agensi dan malah menerawang melewati kaca taksi 'Rainbow Bird'

Konan yang tidak berani menegur model nya itu pun berpikir untuk bertanya dengan cara lain—melalui HP Panasonoc (Pan Portable Sonic Monochrome(?)) miliknya. Ia mengetik SMS dan mengirimkannya pada Sai.

_Drttt… Drrrt… Drrrrtttt…_

HP Sai bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ia segera melihat sekilas dan membaca tulisan 'Konan' di layarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Konan sebelum membuka isi SMS itu.

'_S4i,__ k__mw l4gi maRh ya? Ad4 Apa sich?'_

Sai terdiam sebentar. Tak lupa di sertai dengan sweatdrop. Ia kemudian kembali mengetikkan kata-kata selanjutnya di dalam SMS nya.

_Drrrt… Drrrrrttt… Drrrt…_

Konan segera membaca SMS Sai.

'_Ino kemarin ingin memintaku untuk kembali padanya.'_

Konan terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai dengan bingung. Setelah (sepertinya) mendapat ilham, ia segera mengetikkan SMS balasan untuk Sai.

_Drrrrtt… Drrrttt… Dddrrrrrtttt…_

Sai segera menekan tombol 'buka' di HP nya.

'_laLu, 4pa y4nk __k__m KataK4n pad4x?'_

Sai merasa tidak yakin untuk menjawab SMS barusan. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Konan dan menggeleng pelan. Ia pun membalas SMS itu secara lisan.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Sai yang sedang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah. Terima saja. Kau juga sebenarnya menginginkan ini, kan?" jawab Konan datar. Sai TENTUNYA merasa (tidak) yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang manajernya.

'_Mana mungkin bertanya tentang cinta padanya?'_ Pikir Sai polos.

Sai pun merespon Konan dengan mengangguk pelan. Suasana menjadi hening sampai Sai membuka percakapan berikutnya.

"Ayo hari ini kencan." (APAAAA!) Ucap Sai datar pada Konan. Sai yang memang dari sana nya sudah terbiasa mengatakan kata-kata sederhana yang di metafora kan—merasa apa yang dikatakannya biasa-biasa saja. Namun, Konan tentunya terkaget-kaget dengan kalimat singkat yang di ucapkan oleh Sai. Sai yang ternyata juga akhirnya menyadari kepanikan Konan mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ng… anu, bukan. Maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku kencan dengan Konan versi Kanon gitu…" ucap Sai yang (jadi ikut-ikut-an) panik. Konan yang akhirnya mengerti itu pun mengucapkan huruf 'O' bulat-bulat.

"Ng… jadi?" Tanya Sai yang berusaha pada topik semula.

"Yasudah." Jawab Konan santai.

…*****…

_Di game center_…

"Hei… kok kita kencannya di sini?" Tanya Konan yang sedang menyamar menjadi Kanon.

"Aku malas menyamar. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau bertemu fans-fans ku. Kalau di _game center_ kan lebih banyak cowok, jadi akan tetap aman meski tidak menggunakan penyamaran." Jawab Sai panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu maumu sih, mendingan kita ke warnet aja buka YukTube… Mmm, tapi… kenapa aku harus jadi 'Kanon'?" Tanya Konan bingung.

"Entahlah… sepertinya gaya Kanon lebih cocok padamu."

"Oh. Yasudahlah." Konan merespon singkat. Ia tidak terbiasa berada di dalam _game center_ seperti ini. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya Konan bermain di dalam sana. Ia kemudian tertarik melihat seorang lelaki bertato di dahinya sedang menari-nari di atas sebuah mesin. "Hei! Mainan yang itu keren sekali!" Konan segera menarik lengan Sai dan menariknya ke area mesin _DDR _.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menginjak-injak panel mesin itu dengan sangat lihai sampai membuat semua orang tertarik untuk melihatnya termasuk Konan dan Sai. Lelaki itu terus menaikkan tingkatan levelnya menuju advance. Setelah lelaki itu selesai memainkannya, Sai langsung berjalan ke atas panel itu.

"Cih, kalau cuma injak-injak lantai, aku juga bisa." Ucap Sai dengan sedikit nada meremehkan. Ia memilih level entermediate dan lagu _keroncong kemayoran_ di ronde pertama. Saat nada-nada gitar mulai terdengar, terlihat berpuluh-puluh panah tersebar di semua bagian layar mesin itu.

'_Oh, tidak…_' batin Sai.

Lagu pun terus menerus bertambah cepat. Begitu juga dengan jumlah panah yang ada di dalam layar. Sai kewalahan sampai harus memutar tubuhnya untuk menginjak panel atas dan bawah. Konan pun hanya melihat Sai dari belakang dengan sweatdrop. Sai pun menoleh ke arah Konan dengan tatapan amarah. Ia menyampaikan telepati yang berisi:

_'BANTU AKU!'_

Konan kemudian mendekati panel mesin itu dan meminta Sai untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Sai kemudian sedikit bergeser untuk memberi Konan sedikit tempat untuk menginjak panel-panel itu. Sai sibuk menginjak panel atas dan kiri. Sedangkan Konan mendapat tugas untuk menginjak panel bawah dan kanan. Namun, karena strategi itu hanya berdampak baik untuk sementara, keduanya mulai meloncat-loncat tak beraturan.

Semua orang melihat kelakuan sang coverboy dan modelnya yang terlihat asyik (?) menginjak-injak panel DDR. Namun, Sai dan Konan tidak mempedulikan mereka dan mulai menertawakan kelakuan mereka sendiri (nah loh).

Lagu itu pun berhenti dan Sai juga Konan menghembuskan nafas lega. Karena dapat melewati KKM (?), keduanya dapat lanjut ke ronde 2.

"Akh… males ah. Dasar game sesat! Ayo, kita cari game lain saja." Keluh Sai sambil menutupi ketidak mampuan nya.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Sayang uang! (intinya: hanya memikirkan uangnya)" Konan pun mengambil alih mesin itu, melanjutkan permainan, dan memilih lagu _I heart you_ dari Sm*sh. Konan segera mengambil kuda-kuda dan dengan gesitnya menekan panel sesuai dengan puluhan panah yang tersebar di layar. Tanpa diduga, Konan terlihat amat lihai menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti alunan musik.

Orang-orang yang tadinya merasa _ill feel_ dan mau muntah melihat Sai dan Konan nge-_pump_ di ronde pertama akhirnya kembali mengerubungi mesin itu untuk melihat sang gadis emo beraksi(?). Sai sendiri juga terbengong-bengong dari tadi.

_'Bukannya ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke game center, ya?'_ piker Sai kebingungan. Ia kemudian sedikit merasa kesal karena dikalahkan oleh manajernya. Sebelum lagu itu sempat selesai, Sai pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar _game center_.

…*****…

"Huh… seharusnya aku tidak usah ikutan main mesin sesat itu dari tadi." Keluh Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Sai pun duduk manis di atas bangku trotoar. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada seorang wanita *coret* lelaki *coret* MAHLUK YANG ENTAH HIDUP ATAU TIDAK yang berbaju hijau ketat dengan rambut a la elvis habis terkena bom nuklir.

Mahluk itu dari tadi terlihat kebingungan, mondar-mandir ke sana kemari sambil mengibaskan rambut mangkoknya. Tiba-tiba mahluk itu dan Sai saling menatap. Butuh waktu 2 detik sampai…

"KYAA~~ SAI-CHAAAN~~!" suara mahluk bak Godzilla itu dapat menghancurkan gendang telinga para reader dan juga membuat internet anda semakin lemot (plus) nge-lek. Sai tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk lari. Ia hanya terdiam membatu dengan tanda _sweatdrop_ di atas kepalanya. Mahluk hijau itu segera berlari ke arah Sai dan memeluk sang _coverboy_ erat-erat.

"Ya ampyun boo~~ lama banget dech kita udah gak ketemu!" Ucap mahluk itu penuh dengan antusiasme. "Ekeu kangen! Sai-chan makin hot (?) deh."

"Ng… Lee-san masih bekerja dengan Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Sai sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuh nya dari dekapan mahluk hijau negeri antah berantah itu.

"Ya iyalaaah~~ masa ya iya dong… duren aja di belah. Gak di bedong! (kalimat jadul banget nih sumpah) Ekeu masih super setia sama abang Sasuke."

"Lalu, kau ngapain keluyuran di sini?" Tanya Sai yang (masih juga) berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Lee.

"Lagi beli nasi uduk bu Atun untuk Sasu-chan 3" ucap Lee santai.

"Memangnya dia suka? Bukannya dia suka ramen?"

"Cih, suka atau gak, pokoknya Sasu-chan PASTI makan makanan yang aku berikan padanya!"

"Siapa bilang?" Terdengar suara jernih dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sai. Ya, itu sang _coverboy professional_ asuhan Lee: Sasuke!

"Kau ini ya! 2 hari yang lalu, aku minta kau belikan aku steak malah di kasih ati ampela. Kemarin, aku minta kau belikan aku _fruit salad mix_ malah di kasih lalap. Kali ini aku meminta _England porridge_ kok malah di kasih nasi uduk!" lelaki itu menumpahkan emosi sambil memarah-marahi sang mahluk hijau itu. Sedangkan, mahluk hijau itu sendiri hanya santai-santai menanggapi keluhan model asuhannya itu.

"Idih abang jadul dech… Nasi uduk itu penuh cita rasa. Rasa asin yang sedikit manis itu akan meleleh dalam mulut abang secara perlahan. Beda dengan bubur dari negeri antah berantah itu yang rasanya aja kagak nongol-nongol! Idih… pokoknya jauh beud dah!" ucap Lee tanpa ampun. Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran sudah lelah dan akhirnya menghela nafas yang panjangnya sampai 73 detik.

"Yaudah~ ekeu pulang duluan ya, bang. Ekue mau bikin tahu sama pecel nih buat jadi lauk." Lee melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari _slow motion_ bak dalam film-film tarian di padang bunga.

"Huh dasar manajer gila." Keluh Sasuke. Ia pun segera menyadari kehadiran Sai dan meminta maaf.

"Aduh, maaf ya Sai. Manajer itu memang selalu merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Tapi seharusnya senpai bersyukur bisa mendapatkan mahluk itu untuk menjadi manajermu. Ia sudah menjadi seorang designer pada umur 4 tahun, model pada umur 11 tahun, dan menjadi menajer pada umur 18 tahun. Belum lagi, ia selalu membawa para model menuju sukses. Seperti Yondaime, Sasori, Sakura, dan model-model berbakat lainnya. Pasti senpai juga bisa mengikuti jejak orang-orang itu!" Sai berusaha mencari (sedikit) perhatian dari sang senpai.

"Yasudahlah… aku rasa kau memang benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini tanpa penyamaran?" Tanya Sasuke penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku habis kencan." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Oh… dengan Kanon yang di sana itu, bukan?" Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Konan yang pergi keluar mencari Sai.

"Oh, ternyata anak itu sudah selesai nginjak-nginjak lantai toh…" ucap Sai malas.

"Wah~ Sasuke-san?" Tanya Konan penasaran saat melihat sosok model yang ia kenal.

"Loh, kok anda tahu nama saya?" Tanya Sasuke jaim. Karena dia pikir Konan itu Kanon.

"Saya itu Konan." Jawab Konan polos tapi membuat Sai kaget gak ketolong. Sai langsung narik Konan dan marah-marah gaje sendiri.

"Eh, kok kamu ngasih tau sih! Kalo di sebar ke media gimana?"

"Tapi dia itu kan senior kamu. Belum lagi, kamu minta aku pura-pura jadi pacarmu untuk menutupi rumor homo antara kau dan Sasuke, kan?" tutur Konan. Sai kicep karena perkataan Konan emang bener. Akhirnya Konan panjang lebar ngejelasin situasi ke Sasuke. Si Sasuke sih 'ho-oh ho-oh' aja…

"Kalau begitu saya minta maaf deh karena sudah membuat rumor aneh untuk Sai." Jawab Sasuke pada Konan.

"Ah, nggak kok. Ya kan, Sai?" Tanya Konan balik ke Sai.

"Iya aja deh. Apa aja boleh." Jawab Sai super cuek.

"Yaudahlah… kalau gitu, saya balik ke kantor duluan. Kasian si Lee udah buat lauk untuk saya (halah… tadi aja si sasu marah-marah gara-gara salah di beliin makanan)" Sasuke langsung aja kabur entah kemana.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Konan dan Sai udah gak mau lama-lama jalan-jalan karena kakinya udah pegel-pegel di pake buat main DDR. Akhirnya, mereka langsung pulang ke kantor pake getek—taksi maksudku (wah, enak ya pakai taksi terus haha)

Sesampainya di kantor, tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk di HP nya Sai. Ternyata dari Ino! Wuooh! Ino pemirsaaa! (?) isinya:

'_Sai… mau kencan, gak?'_

Sai kaget banget baca SMS itu. Padahal tadi dia baru aja kencan sama Konan. Dia juga mikir, mungkin Ino SMS gitu karena pengen denger jawaban Sai dari pertanyaannya yang kemarin itu. Akhirnya, karena merasa bertanggung jawab… Sai menjawab SMS Ino dengan jawaban 'iya' dan segera pergi lagi naik taksi sedangkan Konan udah pergi ke lantai atas duluan.

…*****…

"Ino! Maaf… aku terlambat!" Sai teriak-teriak dari jauh ke arah Ino yang lagi nunggu di depan mall. Ino langsung melambaikan tangannya dan ngajak Sai nemenin dia jalan-jalan di Mall. Sai ikut-ikut aja menuju pusat pertokoan ITC (Induk Toko Tokyo Center (?))

Ino ngajak Sai nonton _Eat, Pray To Jashin, Love_ dan patungan buat beli pop corn. Terus mereka hunting komik tentang ninja berambut pirang di Gramadio gitu deh. Setelah itu, mereka beli banyak baju dan akhirnya makan di food court pas sebelum pulang.

"Hehe… makasih ya mau nemenin aku." Ucap Ino yang ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku malah seneng."

"Emang di kantor terus bosan, ya?" Tanya Ino polos yang tidak tahu bahwa Sai sebenarnya habis jalan-jalan bersama Konan.

"Ng… ya… gitu deh…" jawab Sai sedikit kebingungan.

"Jadi…" gumam Ino.

"Hm?"

"Apa… kau sudah mempertimbangkan keputusanmu yang waktu itu kutanyakan?" Tanya Ino sedikit gugup.

"Ng… soal 'itu' ya? Mm… aku…"

…*****…

"Haloo Konan sayang~~" sapa Lee yang baru saja selesai nemenin Sai makan nasi uduk bu Atun. "Lagi apa, jeng?"

"Hah? Oh… ini… aku sedang memilih klien baru untuk Sai." Jawab Konan sedikit terbata-bata karena sedang serius-serius nya bergulat dengan berpuluh-puluh nama klien.

"Ih… kamu tuh gak capek, ya? Aduuuuh~~ ckckck…"

"Habisnya saya kan beda dengan Lee-senpai yang sudah berpengalaman. Saya masih harus bekerja keras."

"Terserah ente aja dech… tapi, apa menurutumu rasanya kamu sudah melakukan banyak untuk si model gaje itu?" Tanya Lee yang (sedikiiiiit) iba sama Konan.

"Ah, nggak kok. Ini pekerjaan saya. Jadi saya harus serius." Jawab Konan yang masih seirus nyari klien baru.

"Tapi, apa kamu juga bakal ngelakuin yang kayak ginian meskipun kamu bukan manajer Sai?"

"Tentu saja iya akan tetap kulakukan."

"Tuh kan, sudah kuduga." Gumam Lee.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Konan bingung yang mendengar reaksi Lee.

"Berarti kau punya rasa tanggung jawab lain selain sebagai manajer." Tutur Lee sambil senyum-senum gaje sendiri.

"Oh. Justru bagus, kan?" Tanya Konan.

"Iih~~ kamu tuh gak ngerti, ya?" tanya Lee malas.

"Entahlah..."

_To be continue..._

**RENE'S NOTE:**

Maap lama apdet. Soalnya aku lagi takda ide...

Se-enggak nya, aku nambahin humor hehe. Gak tau makin lucu apa jayus -_-"

Dari 3 fic yang aku buat. Sai the coverboy dapet review paling dikit. Tapi fic ini fic favoritku lho haha... (soalnya di banding romance, aku lebih suka baca humor tapi gak bisa buat humor)

Tadinya aku pengen meningkatkan keseriusan cerita dikit dan nambah romance. Tapi toh, genre nya emang humor kan?

Jadi, intinya have fun aja, kali ya? Tapi aku tetep pengen denger pendapat kalian. Silahkan berikan pendapat ya:

Lebih baik romance sedikit humor atau Humor gaje sedikit romance?

Uda deh... itu aja. Don't forget reviewww


End file.
